Father Daughter Dance
by Invisible Observer 813
Summary: 3x21/22 scene AU. A father should always be able to dance with his daughter at her first ball, even if he is unaware of it at the time.
1. First Father Daughter Dance

First. I do not own any of the characters. They are all from Once Upon a Time and belong to ABC and Disney and maybe someone else. I get no money for this and do not own them.

Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, I thought about the season finale and was sad that they didn't have David and Emma dance though they probably couldn't because of time or other things. Here is just me thinking of a way it could happen. Fair warning characters (especially Emma) maybe OOC.

This is my first OUAT fanfic so any feedback would be great. Constructive feedback would be the best.

The italic wording comes from 3x21/22 episode.

* * *

"Hook, why are we moving over here? What was wrong with our original spot on the dance floor?" Emma asked as Killian maneuvered them farther onto the dance floor.

"Trust me love. You'll thank me for this later. Now don't worry and just follow my lead." Killian replied as the music started again and he led her in the next dance.

* * *

Prince James/Charming POV

_"Would you care to dance?"_ I asked Princess Abigail more out of it being expected of me than having any interest in dancing.

"If we must," Princess Abigail replied sounding as put off by this as I felt.

With that I led her to the dance floor where a new song was about to started.

* * *

Killian's POV

"Alright love, just as a fair warning we are reaching the part of the dance where dance partners are changed," I informed Emma so she would not lose her step when it occurred.

"What? No. I can't dance. We cannot switch at all," Emma responded with a straight face but wide nervous eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You have climbed beanstalks, fought a giant, survived Neverland, fought Cora, Regina, and Peter Pan just to name a few and lived to tell the tale. You can't tell me your first ball will be your undoing. Just trust me," I told her with a small smirk on my lips. I received a glare for my efforts but she seemed to calm down. Which is good cause she will either thank me or kill me for what is about to happen and the safe money with her is usually on the more painful one. At that moment it was time to switch so I handed her over to her father.

* * *

Prince James/Charming POV

When we switched a princess with blonde hair and a red dress became my new partner. If I remember the announcements correctly she was announced as Princess Leia. When she turned and saw me her eyes widened a fraction in surprise and she looked to have a second of hesitancy. I gave her the customary bow and that seemed to bring her out of her surprise and she returned with a curtsy before we came together for the dance.

"Princess Leia correct," I asked her while we dance.

"Yes… your highness," she replied back looking unsure of what she was supposed to do or say.

"You seem nervous Princess Leia. Is everything okay? I promise nothing bad shall happen," I told her trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Sorry your highness. I do not have much experience with ballroom dancing. I guess I am just nervous about that," she told me making sure not to look me in the eye.

"Your father didn't teach you before the ball?" I was surprised she didn't learn this growing up. I had to have a crash course on becoming a royal but I assumed that most if not all other royals learned from the moment they could talk on.

"He had wanted to but things beyond his control got in his way so this is one of the things that he just hadn't been able to teach me. Prince Charles has taught be a little. To be honest though I think he set this part up," she explained with a short glare sent to the back of Prince Charles's head at the last part.

"Why would he do that?" That part seemed highly suspicious.

"I accidentally mentioned that you reminded me much of my father when he was your age. I guess that was enough for him to do this."

"I am certain that your father would be proud of his princess's dancing skills."

At that time the music was coming to an end and I gave her one last bow before going to find by fiancé.

"Would you like another dance?"

_"My feet are killing me. If only I thought to wear my comfortable shoes."_

_"Would you like me to fetch them for you my dear?"_

_"My hero."_

* * *

There and it came full circle back to the episode. Sorry that the characters (especially Emma) are OOC. I might do a second chapter where David and Killian talk about the ball though if I do the OOC warning is still in effect. Also the change between Hook and Killian was on purpose. He acts like Killian so I refer to him as such but Emma still called him Hook at that point so that is how I have her refer to him. Also, please review and tell me how I can improve my writing.


	2. First Father Daughter Lesson

I was originally planning on making this a two shot with the first chapter being at the ball and the second one being a Killian/David talk but I had a couple of people request this and it got stuck in my head so I decided to do this first and change it to a three shot. For those that requested it I hope that this is acceptable. I do not know enough (anything) about ballroom dancing so it is just the set up. Again I apologize for OOCs and I own nothing. All characters and rights go to ABC, Disney, and other more famous and richer (than me) people and companies.

This is all done in David's POV

* * *

"Hey Emma. Mary Margret and I wanted to know if you and Henry wanted to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked Emma when I saw her in the Sheriff's office as we changed shifts.

"What's the occasion?"

"Just a nice small family dinner. Mary Margret has been wanting to do this since Neal was born."

Sure, if it means I don't have to figure out what to fix for dinner tonight I'm all in. What time should Henry and I show up at your place?"

"Dinner's at 6 so just show up around then."

"Great I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Is everything ready?" I know I've asked that three times now but I can't help it. I've missed so much in Emma's life and now that I know she is Princess Leia I realize there are things that I should do while I have the chance that I haven't even thought of since the year in the Enchanted Forest.

"Yes David. Everything is ready. There are some light snacks set up in a buffet like setting, the right music is in the CD player, the living room furniture has been moved so there is enough room for a small dance floor, dinner is ready to be put in the oven so when they get here I can put it in and we have time to spend with them. Red is babysitting Neal and you know how much she has been begging me to let her do that recently. Everything will be okay." Mary Margret told me with the exasperated but loving look that only she could pull off. I do not know what I would have done if she did not break into the castle during the ball and steal my mother's ring. Even if the reason was to get on a pirate ship and leave the realm.

"I know honey and I'm sorry. It's just, I was there dancing with her at her first ball and she didn't know what to do. I feel like I owe it to her, that the lesson be perfect even if it is late."

"And she'll love it and you for it. Just remember to enjoy it too."

Knock knock

"Now that will be them. Go answer the door and let them in while I put dinner in the oven."

With that I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, put on my usual big smile, and open the door.

"Hi Grandpa. What's for dinner tonight?" Henry asked me as he came in and gave me a quick hug.

"Pork Chops with baked potatoes and mixed veggies squirt. Why don't you guys come on in."

"Hey David thanks for inviting us over for dinWhat in the world happened to your living room?"

"Oh that. Well I wasn't completely honest about why we were having you over. Don't worry food will still be served." At that moment Mary Margret went over to the CD player and turned it on. Soft ballroom music started to play. "You see, more years than I want to admit to ago I met this princess at my engagement ball, the one that didn't stick, and she told me she was nervous about dancing because her father hadn't been able to teach her ballroom dancing. So, with that in mind, I have a very important question for you. Would you care to dance?" I finished the question by giving a small bow and holding my hand out to Emma. During the talk Emma's face went from surprised to amused to finally settling on her small smile.

"Why I would love to kind gentleman," she responded as she took my hand and I led her to the living room turned temporary ball room.

While we were dancing I saw Henry go up to Snow and give a bow similar to the one a just gave his mother and heard him ask, "May I have the honor of this dance Your Royal Highness?" to which Snow curtsied and responded "It would be my honor fine gentleman," and they joined us on the dance floor.

We danced in silence for a couple of minutes before I decided to break it.

"You know I was right back then." I told Emma with a toothy grin.

"About what?" she asked while rising one of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Your father is proud of your dancing skills." And in that moment holding my daughter in my arms teaching her how to ballroom dance while watching my wife do the same for our grandson I realized that I have never been prouder or happier in my life.

* * *

There we go. The lesson. I hope David wasn't too OOC. On the one hand he is a strong confident character, on the other hand they have shown him get nervous when it comes to being a father and even this thing specifically. I hope it balanced what he was willing to confide in his wife and how he is well enough. Please review and give any constructive criticism that you can. P.S. The only change in the last chapter was a spelling correction. I will correct spelling/grammar issues brought to my attention in the story whenever I upload the third chapter. Thanks again and have a great day.


	3. Firstish Father Interrupts Daughter Date

First(ish) Father interrupts Daughter Date

or

Mates Talk

Hey everyone. Here is the third and final chapter of Father Daughter Dance. Just as a warning, David goes back and forth in his head on what to call Killian. As we have seen in the show, a person may have more than one name but, that doesn't mean that the name always fits them. Prime example, when they were in the past the Evil Queen was not Regina even though Regina is still her name. Another one is that Mary Margaret and Snow are very similar but Snow is more ready for battle while Mary Margaret is better with normal life (at least to me) but, either name fits well for them. The name the person uses for the other is partly an expression of how they see them. With this in mind I had David go back and forth a bit with Killian. I don't know if everyone agrees with me but I hope this doesn't hurt the chapter for you either way.

Standard disclaimers. I do not own any of the characters or locations. I do not own Once Upon a Time. This is just for fun and I receive no money for it. Also I'm sorry for any OOC moments or characters. I have no beta so any and all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.

With all that in mind, please enjoy.

* * *

David's POV

"So Swan, what are your plan's for this evening?" I heard Killian ask my daughter when I stepped into Granny's. Mary Margaret asked me to pick up some things from around town while I was out today. I was just planning on getting something to go at Granny's but, I have wanted to get some one on one time with Hook; no, not Hook; Killian…Charles for a while now and I'm sure Mary Margaret won't mind if I take the day to do it. If I do this right she can have some of her own one on one time with our daughter. With that in mind I go to the booth in the corner by the door and join them before Emma can answer.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" I ask as I notice Emma straightening up so that there was some more space between her and Killian. I decide to ignore that for now.

"Sure, what brings you to Granny's? I thought you and Mary Margaret were going to spend the day at home with Neal?" Emma asked.

"Your mom realized there were some things we need around town and I volunteered to get them. I just stopped by to get some food first," I told her as Ruby deposited the plate of food I ordered over the phone on the way here. "Actually your mother has been talking about how she misses you. I think she would love it if you came over and spent the day with her. You could have fun with your brother and mother while Henry spends the day with Regina."

"Actually, I've been promising to show Killian around town and thought I'd do it today," Emma replied with a conflicted look on her face. Ever since she decided to call Storybrooke home, she has been trying to spend more time with her family to make up for the lost time. This seems especially true when it comes to Mary Margaret. She hasn't said but I think watching her mother die then finding out she was alive took its toll on her, especially when said mother thought she was just a complete stranger when Emma hugged her.

"Don't worry about that. I have to go all around town anyway. I'm certain the good captain wouldn't mind accompanying me and I can show him the town at the same time. And, for once, no one is actively trying to kill us or take away the happy endings so we should be fine," I told Emma before turning to Charles to ask, "What do you say?" He seemed suspicious at first before putting on his trade mark smirk and answering "Sounds like a plan mate," and turning to Emma to say "You should spend some time with your mother and brother love. I'm certain your father and I can get around town without getting into too much trouble."

"Alright then. I'm heading to Mary Margaret's. I'll tell her you'll probably be later than she was originally expecting then David and remember, we are at a rare moment of peace now. Please try not to ruin that," Emma replied as she gathered her stuff and headed out. I quickly finished my food and paid. Afterwards Killian and I left too.

* * *

"Hey mate, I thought we got everything from the list and it's getting late, why are we stopping here," Killian asked as I pulled into The Rabbit Hole.

"This is the town's local bar. I figured I couldn't claim I showed you around town without taking you here. Come on. The first round's on me," I answered as I parked the truck and got out with Killian not that far behind me. We went in and I got us a thing of rum each before we settled on a booth near the back where people wouldn't bother us. That's good. This is going to be awkward enough as it is. We sat down in silence for a couple of minutes while Charles looked around the place and I tried to figure out how I wanted to broach the subject that has been on my mind all day. Finally I decided to just jump in.

"Thank you."

"No problem mate. No matter the realm, day to day shopping is boring and I don't mind your company. Plus, I'm not one to complain about a free round of rum," Killian answered as he took a swig of the before mentioned drink.

"No. I guess a better way of putting it is, thank you Charles." When I used the name Charles his eyes widened for a second and started to look uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going. He took another swig of his drink, this one noticeably bigger.

"Ah, that. There is nothing you need to thank me for on that," he said with his eyes focused on the table.

"Really. So trying to convince my daughter to leave a portal alone, following her in said portal when you didn't have to, getting her calm when she was freaking out about the portal, reminding her to not just jump in at the first sign of trouble while in the past, dealing with a Rumple that wanted you dead on sight, going after her when the Evil Queen captured her, consoling her when her mother died and came back but didn't know her, getting her to believe in herself and her magic enough to get back to us and want to be back with us, and a few other things don't need or deserve a thank you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow challengingly while taking a gulp of my own drink.

"Yeah, well, it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, but still, thank you. Mainly though thank you for what you did at the ball."

At that Charles looked me straight in the eye surprised. "What about the ball mate?"

"Everything pretty much. As a small of a thing as it may seem, one of my regrets with Emma was that she was going to miss all of that and I couldn't be there for her when it came to things like that. It is one of the reasons Snow and I were so adamant about having the naming ceremony for Neal."

"As much as I hate to give him any credit, especially since one third of the conversation we had with him was 'why he shouldn't kill me right then' or 'why future him hadn't killed me or, and my favorite, 'why we didn't bury the hatchet in my head', you should thank Rumpelstiltskin for that. He got us in and gave us our disguises," Killian replied taking another drink. His rum was getting low so I signaled the bartender for another round before setting him straight.

"Yes, Rumple may have gotten you both in, but you are the one that gave her the experience. You're the one that made her feel like a true princess, if only for a bit. So thank you for that, and thank you for the dance. With how our lives have gone, I never thought I would be able to see Emma at a ball or to be able to dance with her at one. That means more to me than I could ever tell you. It was the best engagement present I received for either of my engagements," I told him looking him straight in the eye so he could see how much this meant to me. Afterwards I took a swig of my own drink and finished it off.

"You're welcome mate." At that time the waitress stopped by our table and dropped off two more drinks. We thanked her and when we looked back to each other we made a silent agreement that that was enough of the heavy stuff and now it was time to lighten then mood somewhat so Killian leaned back in his seat and put his smirk back on and continued with, "Besides, I got the first dance with your daughter at her first ball, I figured that if I didn't at least give you one dance when the opportunity presented itself I might have to deal with punchy David that loves to threaten to shoot me or hold me at sword point with poisonous plants at my back. As C_harming_ as that man is, I'm not crazy. Though I wonder, do you consider you and your wife to be crazy?" Killian ended by widening his smirk and raising his eyebrow. At that moment I remembered conversation I had with a prince about the approval of parents.

"I have not digested everything that happened nearly enough to even begin that conversation. But, I have an equal if not more important conversation to have with you"

"Oh really, and what might that be mate?"

"Well mate," I replied back with a big grin on my face while I leaned back, "I can't figure out what to call you. In my head I keep going back and forth between Charles and Killian. See Charles was my first friend and Killian became my second friend that I had outside Snow. While you did meet Snow and Emma first I think we can both agree that the three of you were not on friendly terms."

It seems that he wasn't expecting this response as he chuckled when he tried to get a drink of his rum. "What no Hook in this internal debate of yours?" he replied when he calmed down enough to talk.

"Nah. I haven't seen Hook in a long time, even if I insinuated that I have, and didn't know him nearly as well as the other two. So what to call you. I guess I can randomly go between Killian and Charles. Charlie would be fun too." At the mention of Charlie, Killian looked at me as if I had just gone mad. "Hum let's see. What else? I can try Killles. No that just sounds bad. Oh. I know. I'll call you Charlian from now on. What do you think Charlian?"

"I think it's stupid and that no matter what I say you are going to do it anyways," Charlian conceded smiling while shaking his head.

"Glad we are in agreement then Charlian. Don't worry I'll still call you Killian and Charles every once in a while…maybe."

"Whatever you say mate."

With that we talked about our different adventures and our plans now that there wasn't a wicked witch on the loose before we paid our tab and left.

* * *

And it is finished. Like I said, I think David would be trying to figure out what to call Killian. I hope the ending got more chuckles than groans from everyone. In my head it is pronounced the same was as if you were saying the first syllable of Charles (Char) and added it to the last two syllables of Killian (lian). I hope everyone enjoyed my little three part story. Also as a small note, I'm not saying the ball is what Charming is most thankful for, I'm saying that it is the part he has been able to fully process and wanted to talk about. As always all mistakes are mine and please review. Reviews help me write better so the scenes are better and the characters suffer less from the dreaded illness that is OOC. Except for crack fics. Please review and have a great day.


End file.
